1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrating member, a vibrating device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A vibrating device, such as a quartz oscillator, is known which includes a three-leg tuning-fork vibrating member having three vibrating arms (for example, see JP-A-2009-5022).
For example, the vibrating member described in JP-A-2009-5022 has a plate-shaped base portion, and three vibrating arms which extend from the base portion so as to be in parallel to each other. In this vibrating member, in a state where the end portion of the base portion opposite to the vibrating arms is fixed, the vibrating arms undergo bending vibration (out-of-plane bending vibration) in a direction perpendicular to the plate surface of the base portion. At this time, the base portion vibrates in its thickness direction with the bending vibration of the vibrating arms. two adjacent vibrating arms undergo bending vibration in opposite directions. Thus, the vibration of the base portion can be cancelled between two adjacent vibrating arms.
However, in the vibrating member described in JP-A-2009-5022, there is a problem (vibration leakage) in that vibration occurring around the connection portion of the base portion and each vibrating arm is transmitted to the fixed portion of the base portion and leaks. For this reason, in the related art, it is impossible to sufficiently increase the Q value of the vibrating member.